


Iridescent

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: On a forest far from the castle, Deirdre decides to pay a visit to a nearby river to wash up. And Sigurd rides off to find her. Wholesome ensues...





	Iridescent

Clouds rolled by the sky with the help of a gentle breeze, sun rays beaming through them and finding space between the leafs and branches from the trees. The sounds of running water filled the space, calmly flowing down while wildlife was nowhere to be seen or heard. The very thought that battle had occurred nearby only weeks ago was but a distant memory, lost in time, the traces of it masked by the serene ambiance and the seemingly slow pace of the day. Nothing seemed to move in Deirdre’s presence, like Naga itself watched over her and willed it that way. She watched the river run its course while she leaned her hand on a tree, breathing slowly as nature brought her back home for a split second. She walked closer to the water and stared at her own reflection, carefully holding on to her dress’ skirt while she leaned forward. It was hard to make out, but the water reflected her smile back, like the stream welcomed the lady in white.

She proceeded to sit down and start removing her sandals, setting them aside where she could find them later. The feeling of her fingers stretching and being free from the leather after a walk through the woods made her relax, feeling the dirt and grass like she always did back home. The familiar sensation made Deirdre throw her head back and sigh, as the wind tickled her neck hidden behind her pale hair. She inched forward and grabbed some of the flowing water to clean her face and hands. _ No time like the present _, she thought to herself as she started to disrobe from her gowns. Although beautiful, the hassle it was to wear and maintain her robes took time and effort. She never felt imprisoned by it, far from it, but knowing she could be free to give in to more primitive moments calmed her and made those moments more enjoyable.

The battle against the white dress eventually ended with it being folded and set near her sandals, after which she began to stroke her hair, dangling her legs over the river, dipping into it. The current was slow and steady, and the ledge so small it seemed like a minuscule beach. Her undergarments were just as clear and pale as the rest of her outfit. Ethlyn, who picked it out for her after her clothing was torn from war, said it would fit well with the rest of her outfit. It was a very nicely laced underwear, that stuck to her beautiful body very well, showing off her features. And while humming, she began to pour water on her body and bathe next to the river. She could very well bathe in the castle, but the aroma of the flora and warmness of life were special. Slowly and gently, she cleaned herself with no worries.

Farther back, her sister-in-saw tended to her horse on the edge of the forest. Ethlyn knew very well not to let Deirdre by herself. Not only for her sake, but for her brother’s as well. The two had become so smitten with each other, she couldn’t allow them to lose sight from one another. It was hard to remember when Quan was so romantic or emotion driven to her, but the thoughts always left as quickly as they came when she remembered her daughter’s face. Those were amazing days and nights they spent together, and she prayed their happy life would continue for many years, after the war was over. She pet her horse and gave him attention while she waited for her companion, looking in the distance in search of anyone who happen to pass by. And far off in the distance, riding a white steed, was exactly who she waited for.

“Ethlyn! Is it true Deirdre is with you?” He asked when he got his horse to stop next to her, donning his white cloak.

“Mmhm~”, she responded with no words. “She wanted to come to the woods, and I offered to accompany her. You thought she was alone?” He did not respond, only averting his gaze as he climbed down from his horse. “Oh, Brother, if only you had more composure, perhaps you would think twice before rushing by yourself into the wilds of Agustria.”

“I.. couldn’t help myself”.

“I know”, she said after giggling. “Somehow I knew you were going to come. And I think Deirdre knew as well.” She showed a path through the trees, welcoming him to walk forward. “She went in that direction, near the river.” Sigurd guided his mount to stand next to his sister’s and looked at the path ahead. It was not clear, but the lack of branches and grass showed people offered walked through it.

“I probably shouldn’t. If she came by herself, she must want to remain alone.”

“Like that has ever stopped either of you before.” She grabbed the reins of his horse and calmed it. “I know you want to see her, and I don’t think she’ll complain to be in your presence. I’ll stand here and watch over our rides.” He looked at her to protest, when she laid her hand on top of the Light Brand, gifted to her by Deirdre herself, narrowing her eyes and smiling with a small grin to signal him she would be fine. And so he followed the path, hearing his sister’s words. “Have fun.” She quietly said to herself. She didn’t know what would happen, but knew what the outcome could, and probably would, be.

The Lord made his way deeper into the forest, cracking twigs on the ground and moving branches that obstructed his view. If any wildlife was there, it would have heard this heavy steps from miles away, moving with a small sense of urgency and at a moderate pace. Sometimes he slipped or sidestepped, as the ground descended and made it harder to to maintain his balance. Deirdre was not fragile, but the thought of her going down hills and climbing over small tree trunks made him smile. The sounds of water started to reach his ears, as he slowed down and was more careful where he moved, paying close attention to his surroundings. Soon he heard humming, and the color of white locks that rested against the ground could be seen amidst the line of trees.

Sigurd stood by and watched from a little ways. He saw his wife’s slow and fluid movements as she rubbed her arms and shoulders, pouring water onto her body and fiddling with her long hair. He saw her barely clothed, the bra and panties already wet and almost showing the little skin that remained hidden. Her figure was hypnotizing, with enticing hips and waist that lead to a smooth skin and well endowed breasts, which he could see the side of one of them from his position. He sighed and remained silent. He didn’t want to disturb her on such a pure and gorgeous moment. The sun and river made her glow, like all her body reflected the gentle lights, rainbow colors dancing in her hair.

“I thought I might see you here.” she asked looking at him. For how long was he staring and dreaming about her? “How are you?” She moved her body so she was facing him, making his ears burn when he saw her wet lingerie give him total view of her body.

“I-I’m fine, my dear. I was just worried about your safety. But I see I have nothing to worry about.” He brushed his hair, trying to hide both his uncomfortableness and excitement to see her so exposed and all cute.

“I’m well. I entrusted Ethlyn to watch over us.”

“You… knew I would come?”

“I did not. I had high hopes, however.” She gave him a tender smile, before beckoning him over and getting up. He made his way next to her and embraced her with no disregard for his clothes, as Deirdre’s wet body damped them from the hug. She closed her eyes and pulled him by the neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder. No matter how far she was from where she grew up, by his side is where she wanted to rest for eternity. From the first moment, something inside of her she couldn’t contain drew her to him, and she made no effort to contain her feelings for her husband. “Your clothes…” She muttered as they darkened from the water.

“It’s fine. This can be dealt with easily.” She giggled and traced her finger down the front of his shirt.

“Wearing wet clothes is bad for your health…” She responded in a eerie voice, staring down as her body heated up. “Or, so I hear.” She added to entice him, an unnecessary addition as he pulled her up and kissed her with no hesitation. His hands held her bare back and waist with gentle strength, lifting her so she could reach his lips, while she tousled his hair and returned the sudden kiss. “My Lord…” she whispered when they broke apart, tugging his shirt so slightly it felt like a child’s pull. “The wet clothing would be terrible for you.” She repeated while attempting to push him back and make him sit down. She had no strength to do so, but he obeyed to indulge her. Beneath the calm and kind, she was like any other woman. The only difference was that she was his’ to cherish.

The prince sat down and helped his beloved remove his upper body robes, and while she wanted to set them neatly next to her dress, he simply threw it about. Except for his cape, which he laid below them on the grass. She began moving her hands down when he attacked her lips once more, more ferociously this time, letting raw desire guide him and pull her head towards him while the other supported him. Her smooth hands traveled his chest and slipped inside his pantaloons, feeling his strong member over his underwear as she rubbed it slowly. Not wanting to hog the pleasure, Sigurd allowed his body to fall onto his cloak and pulled her to lay next to him. They continued to make out when he massaged her ass cheeks, sometimes slipping under her panties and pulling it to tease her.

“Deirdre…” He whispered when she stopped stimulating him, moving slowly to remove the rest of his outfit and pulling it down while her garden ached for him. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her chest, helping him get started on playing with them as her other hand grabbed his dick, enveloping him and moving at a slow pace. Sigurd made quick work of her bra and set it next to them, returning his attention to the beautiful and enticing breasts in front of him. He massaged it and buried his face on them, hearing the moans come from his beloved, arching her back as he played with her nipples and licked her chest. She made an effort to look down and saw his erection throb at her increasing speed.

With words between soft moans, she begged him to stop, and while it took him a moment to hear it, she smiled with bright cheeks. She pulled his arms to make him sit up and leaned between his legs, guiding his length towards her while her messy hair tickled at his legs. She kissed it a few times before starting to pleasure him with her mouth, feeling the warmness and begged for more. Sigurd brushed her hair aside to look at his wife bobbing her head on his crotch and licking it. She grabbed her pair and pushed it against his cock and balls, making sure to press them enough to drive him nuts. And so it did, as it soon drove him over the edge as Deirdre came off of him with an audible pop, white shooting onto her her mouth and breasts.

He wanted to say something, but found no words as she cleaned herself from the mess they had made. He loved her so much, and wanted to feel her warmness forever, her gentle soul embrace him as they grew old, and he wasn’t ready to let her pleasure him with no payback. He laid one hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across her face, as she looked back with a smile, though the warm shot of her husband’s manhood still lingered on her chest. He pulled her by the shoulders and guided her to mount him, her panties rubbing on him.

“Beautiful…” He whispered.

“The sounds you made were beautiful as well.” She teased him by rocking her hips, staring at his deep blue eyes with a playful smile. “Full of vigor, I see…”

“I’d never allow you to serve me without a reward.”

“Your well being and happiness are reward enough, my love.”

“Not for me, they aren’t.” He kissed her, feeling her still dirty breasts rub his chest. He didn’t care how it was happening, he wanted that sexy body to shake with his movements and let her know how much he desired her. “I’m ready when you are.” Without averting her eyes from his, she slid aside the thin piece of clothing and felt him rubbing her entrance, only to be met with a thrust up, feeling her man fill her. She cried sounds of happiness, as she rolled her hips with lust. Straddling her legs around him, and with the help of his arms on her waist, she began to bounce up and down, meeting his thrusts in perfect sync, her walls making wet and lewd noises as he breached her again and again.

They could not control their actions any longer, as they kissed for several minutes straight before Deirdre pulled his hair slightly and moaned loudly. She was so reserved, that the volume in her voice made Sigurd embrace her and started to nibble her neck. She shyly asked for more, as the knight held her by the waist and moved them so she would lay her back on his coat, spreading her legs and thrusting forward. She had no strength to continue, so she allowed him to guide their every move, feeling him hold one of her cheeks for control and grab her hand to comfort her. She looked up at the naked man on top of her, visibly sweating and with a chest scarred from battles, making her bite her lower lip to contain screams of pleasure…

They both felt close, looking at each other’s eyes. Like their bonds allowed them to know what the other was thinking, they allowed their bodies to give in, orgasming, and mixing fluids, screaming their names as sweet release reached them. With eyes closed, they remained in silence, only their breaths breaking the ambiance that surrounded them. Sigurd left her womb and looked down at the spread woman, liquid pouring out of her nethers, some dripping onto her last remaining piece of cloth as it allowed itself to move back in place, as well as some that got caught on his cape. He barely paid attention as he pulled her so she sat sideways on his lap and kissed her. She was still out, but allowed him to take her and do whatever he pleased.

“I love you…” she said tired, feeling it leak from her vagina.

“I love you too, my dearest.” They touched foreheads and sat in silence. Husband and wife, sharing a moment no one could rob from them… Until reality came back and Sigurd sat her down on the grass. “Our clothing…”

“I guess we overdid it.” She contained a giggle. “Perhaps I should not wear this underwear on the way home. And you should fold that.” She pointed at his cape before getting up, legs shaking from the recent climax. They hustled to grab all their clothes, removing the cute panties from Deirdre and hiding it between the folds of his cape. They redressed themselves and shared one last passionate kiss by the running river before making their way back together, arms interlocked. Ethlyn stood by the horses while waiting for her family to return, having heard what she knew was Deirdre’s scream. But it wasn’t as scream for help that much she knew…

“Ethlyn…” Deidre and Sigurd emerged from the path together “Thank you for taking care of our mounts. We’re ready to return to the castle.”

“Of course. After you.” She stood behind her horse while Sigurd helped his wife onto his own ride. She bit her finger and stealthy held her area over her skirt. _ I hope Quan is ready, cause I don’t think I’ll forget those sounds so soon... _

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a friend who's a big fan of the tragic couple, so here's something a little more happy! Sidenote: I had to research FE4, it's chapters, names, maps, and overall timeline for this. I hope you're happy, you-know-who.  
  
I'm not much of a talker, but you can find me on Discord as "Elinian#3058". If you do message me, please make it clear you found it on Ao3, so I don't freak out and get anxiety.


End file.
